In Plain Sight
by librarylife28
Summary: Spencer Reid is good with numbers and algorithms, but not with matters of the heart. When the team goes to do a case in Alabama, he meets two very beautiful but very different women. One, a fiery and passionate cop, and the other, a quiet student wanting to find her brother. But things are not always what they seem, and sometimes the answer is in plain sight. Please R&R!


**Hey Everyone! So I decided to take a break from my other fic and try a Criminal Minds story! I love the show, and my favorite character is of course the great, Spencer Reid! But it makes me sad that they haven't given him a true love interest. He deserves one! Anyways, I am having a lot of time writing this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, the first chapter, like many first chapters, isn't that great, but I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. Sadly not the wonderful BAU characters or Spencer Reid:** (

Chapter One: New Case

Spencer Reid groaned as his phone rang. His muscles ached and his head still throbbed, reminding him of his lack of sleep from the week before. The team had been sent to the west coast for a man killing families at rest stops. It had taken a few days to find him, but they were good at what they do. They caught the unsub just as he was trying to cross the border to Canada. He had only gotten back to his apartment a few hours before midnight.

He checked his small alarm clock before picking up the phone. 6:00 a.m. "You do know that the average male around my age needs about 8 to 9 hours of sleep to be able to fully function?"

His friend and colleague, David Rossi, chuckled on the other end. "You and I both know you are not the average male. And unfortunately for us, serial killers and psychopaths don't seem to follow that rule either."

Spencer sighed. They had another case. "When do we leave?"

"Emily says as soon as everyone gets here. We're debriefing on the plane."

"Gets here? Rossi, you're still there?"

He could hear the amusement in his voice. "With Hotch gone now, I never leave."

Spencer didn't continue with the subject. He knew how everyone felt about Hotch leaving. And Derek. Though it was good to have Emily back and the new special agent, Luke Alvez, it just wasn't the same. "I'll be there in ten."

* * *

A shower and a cup of coffee later, Spencer walked onto the plane. The only people on the plane were Rossi and Emily, who both gave him a small smile as he sat down. A few minutes later, Luke and Tara sat down, and after them, JJ rushed in. "Sorry, I'm late," she said as Emily passed out the case file. "Henry is battling the stomach flu."

"Oh, the poor thing!" said Tara, who reached across and grabbed her hand. JJ seemed worried. She hated being away from her family so much, especially with Henry being sick.

Emily clicked the remote and the screen lit up, revealing an ever flamboyant, but ever tired Penelope Garcia. Penelope let out a big yawn. "I'm sorry, my wonderful friends, it's just early." The screen changed to pictures of three victims, each of them laying face down in a ditch. "Tuscaloosa, Alabama." Spencer looked at his case file. A blonde cheerleader stared back at him. "Karley Stevens, U of A student, went missing around a month ago. The police found her body about a week ago." Penelope showed a picture of her dead, and Spencer could hear Tara sigh. They would never get used to the emotion that arose when shown pictures of dead bodies.

Spencer turned the page as Garcia continued. "The next victim, Julian Park, was found was reported missing around the same time as Karley. His body was found the day after Karley's." Julian was a nice looking and young African American who looked like he went to the gym a lot. He reminded Spencer a lot of his friend, Derek Morgan.

"Was he also a student at Alabama?' asked Luke.

Garcia nodded. "And so was," the picture changed to another female. Similar to Karley, she had long blonde hair. "Alex Nettles, reported missing three days ago, found dead yesterday."

"How tragic," Tara whispered.

"I'm afraid that isn't all." Garcia changed the slide. The picture was a white male, sandy hair and well built. "Oliver Winston was reported missing two days ago."

"Our unsub is targeting college students, but why?" said Emily.

Spencer flipped through the pictures, noticing the many bruises and lacerations on the body as JJ said, "The unsub seems to show no remorse in their killings. And he or she just casted them aside like trash."

"The victims are laying faced down. It could mean that the unsub thinks they should be ashamed of something," added Tara.

"The unsub is also rash," Spencer said, still staring at the file. "The time line is all over the place, which means…"

"We don't know how much time we have to find Oliver Winston," said Emily grimly.

* * *

The team arrived at the police station just a little after seven. The officers were moving about the station, and one broke away from the hustle and introduced himself. "Agent Prentiss, I'm so glad you can make it," the middle aged tall man shook Emily's hand. "I'm Officer Kevin Worthington, the sheriff here.:

Emily introduced the team. "It's nice to meet you. Special Agents, JJ Jerau, Luke Alvez, David Rossi, Dr. Tara Lewis, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Thank you all for coming." Officer Worthington seemed flustered. "As you can see, we are a little understaffed here at the moment and something like this could not have come at a worse time."

"It always seems too," said Emily kindly.

He nodded. "The mortician just came back with the reports on the bodies. We have also reached out to the college community to see if anyone knows any information."

"What about the families of the victims? Have you interviewed them for any information?" asked Rossi.

"Yes, but it hasn't helped much. They don't seem to know anything. We have sent most of them home."

"Most?" noted Luke.

"Everyone except for Oliver's sister. We don't suspect she had anything to do with it. Her alibi seems clean enough, studying in the library, and she doesn't seem like the type to do something like this. She went out to get something to eat not too long ago, so she should be back shortly."

Emily turned to her team. "JJ and Rossi, you go to the crime scene. Tara and I will go interview some of the victims' families. And Reid and Luke, stay here and review the coroner's report and talk to Miss Winston and see if you can find any information on the victimology."

Everyone dispersed and Spencer and Luke went to settle in a back room so that they were out of the way. Just as they were turning the corner, Spencer ran straight into someone, who in turn lost their footing and crashed to the floor, sending papers scattering. "I'm sorry," he said, while Luke chuckled quietly behind him. He helped pick up the papers and handed them to her.

The woman was pretty, if Spencer could admit it to himself. Not much older than himself, she had a slender frame with long, passionate auburn hair. Her eyes were a fierce green. She smiled at him as Luke cleared his throat. She looked at him.

"I'm Special Agent Luke Alvez and this is Dr. Spencer Reid," he introduced because Spencer could not speak. "We're from the BAU."

"Should have known you were feds. All the cute ones are." She winked. "I'm Officer Neison. Amber Neison. I was sent to give you the Coroner's report." She handed Spencer the report, but he still remained silent. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," Spencer managed to croak out.

She smiled. "See you around, Doctor."

When she was out of the room, Spencer released a long breath that had been caught in the middle of his stomach. No one had ever made him feel so breathless like that before. Luke clapped him on the back. "Come on _Doctor_ , we have a killer to catch."

* * *

 **Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you continue.**

 **Sneak peak: Chapter Two, Maggie Winston**

 **Please review! Thanks:)**


End file.
